


What if there was a sister Winchester?

by SpnDeathgamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Dean's Impala, Winchester Sister, Winchester!Sister, changed the begining, left hunting, past caught up, went to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnDeathgamer/pseuds/SpnDeathgamer
Summary: I know some people don’t like when people change the beginning story but I’m going to anyway. The Winchester brothers now have a little sister. They leave John to go to college and get away from the hunting life. They do for a while but then something changes.





	1. The beginning

John and Mary Winchester had two sons and a daughter, Dean and Sam were the boys. Dean was 6 years old and Sam was going to be 2 years old in 2 months. Scarlett was there daughter, she was only 5 months old. Dean helped his parent as much as he could with his siblings. Being the oldest made Dean feel like he had to take care of his little siblings.

They were a very happy family, they would all go to the park and play for hours on Saturdays. On Sunday they all would but on their best clothes and go to church. During the week, Dean was at school, and the parents were at work, so they had a babysitter come and watch Sam and Scarlett. They ate supper together every night then Mary would put the boys to bed and John would put Scarlett in her crib. They had a big house so each kid had their own room, but most nights Sam would sleep in Dean’s room.

John and Mary thought that their lives were great, amazing kids and a good marriage, Mary would pray every night that nothing bad would happen to her children or husband but what she never thought of was praying for herself.

One night Mary woke up to the sound of Sam screaming. She ran to his room only to find a man standing over him. She screamed for her husband but when he got there he only saw Sam, back asleep in his bed. He walk over to the child's bed just to make sure he was ok. Then something dripped on Sam’s pillow. John wiped it up and was shocked to find that is was blood. He slowly looked up to see where it came from, just as he saw who it was she burst into flames. He grabbed Sam and went to the hallway, only to find Dean staring at him.

“Quick! Dean take your brother and go get your sister, then run out of the house as fast as you can. Go Dean! Now!” Dean took his brother and ran to their sisters room. He got the gate of the crib down far enough that he could grab her. He grabbed her and held her with one arm because he was holding Sam’s hand with the other. They ran out of the room and down the stairs and were almost to the front door when Sam tripped and fell.

“Come on Sammy you have to keep running.” Dean tried to encourage he little brother. Sam was crying and Dean could see that his knee was bleeding.

“Ok, fine, come on get on my back and I’ll carry you.” Sam climbed on his brothers back. Dean struggled to run with a baby in his arms and a child on his back but he did it anyway. They made it to the middle of the yard when Dean stopped, his legs not being able to run anymore with the weight. He turned around to see his house in flames. Then his dad came running out of the house, grabbed the kids and kept running until they got to the street. The house had exploded and the noise made Scarlett start crying. John had set Dean down and was holding Sam, examining his knee, so Dean was trying to comfort his little sister as much as he could but he was on the verge of tears too. He had never seen his dad cry before that night, and it was not something he wanted to see again.

** When the firemen got there they put out the flames and bandaged Sam’s knee. John also had some small burns on him so they took care of that too. When everything was taken care of they left. John took the kids to the hotel in town, they stayed there for a couple weeks but then John decided that he couldn’t stay in that town any longer so they left and never looked back to the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. **


	2. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School for the Winchesters never goes well does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I don't post a lot, I will try to get on a regular schedule but I have been sick and I'm still in school. but here is the next chapter. I will try to post again before thanksgiving but if not, have a good thanksgiving, for you Americans. Others that are not in America, have a great week!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far!  
> please like and comment, it is really appreciated. : ) <3

Years went by with John leaving the kids at random crappy hotels every couple weeks and having Dean take care of both of his siblings. Sam went to school when he could but Dean had to stay at the hotel and take care of Scarlett. Dean taught her to walk and talk, and also taught both Scarlett and Sam how to read and do simple math. John had helped as much as he could when he was home. By the time Dean was 10 he could finally go back to school, since Scarlett was 4 and old enough to be in preschool. Sam was 6 and doing very well in school, he loved school and he loved to read. Dean on the other hand struggled greatly in school, having missed 4 years of school he was very far behind his age group, he tried his best and teachers tried to catch him up to the other students. Dean decided that it wasn't worth the trouble and stopped doing hard schoolwork altogether. He would help Sam and Scarlett as much as he could with their work, so he did learn something, because if he didn't know Sam would teach him.

It was even more difficult when they started to move every couple weeks. By the time Dean was 13 they had been to more schools than he could count, he had also stopped doing anything in school because he’d be leaving soon anyway. He didn't make friends anymore either, the occasional kid would be nice to him but he would never become friends. Sam on the other hand would make friends at every new school, almost immediately he would have someone that he called a friend. Scarlett was more like Dean but for a different reason, she was very shy around people other than her brothers, she would do her school work and sit quietly in her seat until the bell rang.

At 16 Dean would sometimes go with his dad to work for a couple days but that didn't happen a lot because he didn't want to leave Sam and Scarlett for too long. He had become very protective of them and felt like if he was gone for too long something would happen without him there.

Being 16 the schools put him in 10th grade, even though he didn't know half the thing they were teaching. Sam was 12 and in 7th grade, because of his intellect, he might have been on the younger side of the grade but he still was smarter than most of his classmates. Scarlet was 10 and in 5th grade. 

On their first day at the newest school the principal showed them to their classes and told them to ask him if they needed anything. Once he had left, Sam gave Scarlett a quick hug then ran off to his class. Dean gave her a big hug and talked to her for a couple minutes.

“Ok now you have to try to be a little bit more social, ok? Try to make at least one friend while we are here.”

“But why? You never do.”

“I know that but still, will you at least try? For me?”

“Fine I’ll try but I give no promises.”

“Ok good, also no swearing in school this time, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I’ll try my best. See you after school Dean.”

“Bye Scarlett.” He gave her one more hug before she walk to her class. He watched her just to make sure she actually went, then he went to his own class. His first hour class was English, he absolutely hated it, he was really bad at reading and writing. His teacher greeted him nicely and told him to take a seat at any open desk. She then gave him a book and told him the page. The class took turns reading the story but when it got to Dean he simply said “I’m sorry but I’m not going to read.”

The teacher didn't like his answer and told him.” Just read one sentence. It’s not that difficult.” Dean was getting frustrated and accidentally said.” I can’t read very well, I don’t know most of these words!” The class giggled a bit but the teacher quieted them. “Fine, please see me after class, next reader.” For the rest of the class Dean sat there and just stared at the page. When the bell rang he got up to leave but the teacher stopped him. “I do not like liars in my class, next time please just read the sentence, instead of making excuses.”

“Sorry, but I wasn’t lying. I have like a 5th grade reading level.”

“Fine, come here.” She pulled open a book. "Read what you can and I’ll help you with the words you don’t know.”

“I really should get to my next class.”

“One sentence Winchester or I’ll give you detention and you can read a paragraph after school.” He thought about it but decided that he can’t have detention because of Sam and Scarlett. He walked up to the book and started reading, by the 3rd word he stopped and looked at the teacher, he had no clue what the word was. She was a little shocked but she pronounced the word and told him what it meant. It took 15 minutes for Dean to read the sentence completely on his own.

“Thank you, but I really have to go to my next class.”

“Ok, oh if you ever want to, I come in early everyday, you can come early and we can read some more.”

“I’ll think about it.” With that he left.

After school Dean waited by his car for Sam and Scarlett. Sam was the first one, he ran to Dean. 

“Have you seen Scarlett yet? She wasn't by her locker.”

“No she hasn’t come out of the door yet. Do you think maybe she got lost?”

“Dean this is Scarlett. She has never gotten lost in her life. Should we go look for her?”

“No, but I will, if she comes out here while I’m gone call me.” 

“Problem. I don’t have a phone yet.”

“There an extra in the glove box, it already has my number.” Dean jogged off to the school doors. He went to the 5th grade lockers but didn’t see her. He decided to go check the classroom. Her last hour teacher said that she left with the rest of the students. He started to panic a little. _ What if she's hurt? Or kidnapped? Where the hell could she be? _  Everyone had already left the school so Dean was running down the halls looking for his little sister. After he thought he searched everywhere he went to the office to ask. He walked up to the desk.

“Excuse me, have you seen my little sister, Scarlett, you met her this morning. We’re the new kids.”

“I’m sorry sweetie but I haven’t seen her. Did you check by her locker?”

“Yes of course. I’ve look all over the school, but I can’t find her.”

“Did you check a bathroom? She might have got nervous with all the people and is hiding in there.”

“I’m a dude, I can’t go in a girls bathroom.”

“Just knock on the door and ask if she is in there.”

“Fine.” He ran out of the office and to the bathroom nearest to the 5th grade lockers. He knocked and listened for a moment then yelled in “is anyone in there?”

No reply, but there was a very faint sound, he really didn’t want to but he went in. There were 4 girls standing in a circle, one had a bloody nose and another had a bruise forming on her cheek. Through the girl's legs he could see a figure of a body on the floor. He didn't notice at first glance but with a harder look he could tell it was his little sister. “Scarlett?” He said as calmly as he could. She move a little.

“Do you girls want to explain why my little sister in on the floor?”

The girl’s eye widened and they glanced at each other in shock. Dean was a lot bigger then them and he was very mad.

“Um, uh, we came in here and she was already here.” One girl finally spoke up. 

“Then how come you have a fist shape bruise on your face? You girl better run before I get to mad and pulverize you.” They looked shocked but also like they knew he wouldn’t hurt a girl younger than him.

“I hope you don't think I’m joking, you just beat up my little and only sister, if you don’t leave now, you won’t be leaving in one piece!” Dean was now yelling and the 4 girls took off running as fast as they could. When they were out of the room he ran over the wall where his sister was, she had cuts and bruises all over her face and some on her arms from defending herself.

“Come on Scarlett, look at me, tell me what happened.”

“I was trying to make friends, like you said but when I was talking with someone I accidentally bumped into one of those girls. I apologize right away and kept walking, but after school they grabbed me and through me in here. They started hitting me, I tried to fight back, but I can’t take on 4 people at once, I landed a few hits and blocked a few but they overpowered me.” She was looking Dean straight in the eyes and she wasn't crying.

“I understand, taking on 1 person is hard enough when they are bigger than you let alone 4. Now let's get you back to the hotel and clean up these cuts.” 

“Ok, where's Sam?” 

“He’s waiting at the car for us.” They stood up and left the bathroom. Scarlett was holding on the Dean's arm for stability since she was still wobbly. They got out of the school without any adults seeing Scarlett. When they got out to the car where Sam was waiting, he ran up to her as fast as he could and hugged her.

“I was so worried about you.”

“It’s ok Sam, I’m fine.” Dean glared at her. "Ok maybe not fine, but I’m alive.”

They got into the car and drove back to the motel. Dean bandaged up Scarlett and gave her a bag of ice. They all did their homework and had dinner together. After they sat on one of the beds and watched a movie.

“So Scar, are you going to school tomorrow?”

“I think so, I don’t want to miss my second day of school.”

“You are one tough little girl.” That earned Dean a punch in the stomach.

“I’m really not that little anymore, I’m bigger than a lot of the kids in my class.”

“Yeah I know, but you will always be my little sister.”

“Whatever, what about Sam?”

“What about him?”

“Isn’t he ‘always going to be you little brother’.”

“Of course, but he doesn't get into trouble like you, and he is bigger than everyone in the grade he’s supposed to be in.”

“Wow, fine, but someday, I’m going to be strong like you two and I will be able to fight for myself, and maybe I will even be able to beat you in a fight.”

“Ok sure Scar, you keep dreaming, the day that you beat me in a real fight, I’ll stop calling you little girl. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

For the rest of the night they just watched the movie then went to bed. Sam and Scarlett, each had a bed and Dean slept on the small couch, even though Scarlett would have fit better on it, he insisted.


	3. Some teachers care a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples, here is another chapter in my second ever fan fiction! I want to tell you before I forget, (I'm very forgetful) I put ages and grades for the kids but I'm not very good at remembering what humans that age act like and what is normal for them, so if it is off, or offends you in any way, I am very sorry.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

In the morning, Dean made breakfast and they went to school early.

“But why do we have to go so early today?”

“Because I have to talk with a teacher of mine, so unless you want to walk, you get to come early too, now stop your complaining Sammy.” That shut him up, Scarlett just giggled. She was fine with going to school early, it meant that she could go to the library and read for a while before class. She thought that the school was always so much more peaceful in the early morning. When they got to the school Dean took off to his class after he hugged Scarlett and told her to not get into any fights. Sam and Scarlett went to the library together. 

“So do you think those girls are going to be mean to you again today?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Dean scared the living shit out of them yesterday.” She smiled up at her brother, who seemed to be a foot taller than her.

“Yeah he has that effect on people. But if they do, don’t hesitate to come to me ok? Dean's not the only one that can scare a few mean kids away.” 

“I know, I have the best, scariest, smartest, and strongest brothers ever.”

“You got that right, and never forget it. We will always be there for you, no matter what.”

“And I will always be there for you guys.”

“We know, and we are very grateful to have such an amazing little sis.” They smiled and went back to their books.

When Dean got to his English classroom the teacher was already there. He knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me, are you still willing to help me read?”

“Hm? Oh yes of course Dean come on in. I just have to finish this quick, take a seat.”

“Ok.” He sat down and took out his things.

“Ok I’m done, now I have to ask you a question before we begin.”

“Go for it.”

“Why can you only read at a 5th grade level?”

“Well, that's a long story but really it was because I missed 4 years of school and then was shoved back in with my aged kids, so I never got caught up.”

“Oh, I see, but why did you miss 4 years of school? Was it a medical problem?”

“No, I don’t really want to talk about it right now. Could we start reading?”

“Of course, sorry, I picked an easier story for you to read today.” So they read together for half an hour before other kids started to show up to class.

“Dean, can you come in after school? So we can work on your reading?”

“Sorry but I have to bring my little brother and sister home, and make sure they do their homework.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had siblings, how old?”

“Sam is 12 in 7th grade and Scarlett is 10 in 5th grade.”

“Do they do well in school?”

“Oh yeah, Sam is a genius and Scarlett is very smart too. Sam was actually moved up a grade.”

“Wow, did they also miss the 4 years? If I may ask.”

“No they have been going to school since they were old enough.”

“Well if they want they can come too, I’m sure there is a book in here for them.”

“I will ask them about it.” 

“Good. Everyone take your seat please, class is starting!” She started class leaving Dean to think about whether he will go after school or not.

When Scarlett got to class the teacher stared at her.

“What happen to you Scarlett?”

“Oh it’s nothing.” 

“It’s more than nothing.” Her teacher had a worried look on her face.

“Please don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“It's good that it doesn't hurt but did this happen on school grounds or when you got home?” Scarlett was getting a little uncomfortable, not wanting to turn in those girl.

“It was at school but it is no big deal, I’m fine, if it would make you feel better I can go to the nurse for her to look at it.”

“Yes you go to the nurse and wait there for me please, wait who bandaged these if you didn’t go to the nurse?”

“My older brother did it. I will go down to the nurse now.” Before the teacher could speak again, she had left the room. Scarlett walked to the nurse's office but no one was in the room, so she sat there and waited. After 5 minutes the nurse came in but didn’t notice her right away.

“Excuse me, Ms. Nurse, my teacher sent me here.” The nurse almost jump out of her chair at the sudden noise. The nurse turned around to look at Scarlett and again almost jump at the sight of the bandages on her face.

“Oh my, what happen?”

“I have some cuts and bruises on my face and arms, my teacher wanted you to check them, but I know that they are perfectly fine.” The nurse look shock at her answer.

“Ok, how old are you?”

“10, I’m in 5th grade.”

“Does anything still hurt?”

“A little but not really, it’s only when I move a lot.”

“My, when did this happen?” 

“At about 3:10 yesterday.”

“Who put on these bandages, they look almost professional? Did you go to the hospital?”

“No, my older brother did it.”

“Wow, is he in the medical profession?”

“What? Dean? No, he’s 16, in 10th grade at this school.”

“Oh my, he is very good at this. All these look like they are bandaged well and I don’t think there’s anything more I can do.”

“Ok, well my teacher said to stay here and wait for her.”

“Ok, you can sit there or you can come sit over by me.”

“Ok.” The nurse went and sat back down, Scarlett sat next to her. As the nurse worked on paperwork she ask Scarlett more questions about her.

“Did you cry when this happened.”

“Nope.”

“Really? That's amazing, most kids your age would be crying there eye out with one of these scratches.”

“I have 2 older brothers, I’ve had worse bruises, never as many cuts though.”

“Wow, you mentioned one brother before what about the other?”

“Oh his the middle kid, Sam, he’s 12 and 7th grade. He’s really smart, and loves to read with me.”

“That's nice, what kind of books do you read?”

“Mostly monster books, there are a lot of fun and really interesting.”

“Did you read monster book when you were younger?”

“Yup, I never really liked the princess books that teachers tried to give me. The girl always is saved by the boy, I think the girl should save the boy in one of the stories.”

“I completely agree, I have a daughter but she loves the princess books. I always preferred the monster books too.” Then the teacher walked in with the principal.

“So are the bandages good?”

“Yup, everything should heal nicely.”

“So can she go?”

“Yup. She’s all set.”

“Good, come on Scarlett, the principal wants to talk with you.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then why do I have to talk to the principal? I would like to go back to class and learn something today.”

“Come on Scarlett please just go have a quick talk then you can come back to class.”

“Ok fine.” She walk with the principal to his office. She sat in the chair across the desk from him. She sat up straight and looked him straight in the eye.

“So Scarlett do you want to tell me how you got those cuts and bruises?”

“Nope.”

“And why not?”

“Because I'm not a snitch and it doesn’t hurt anymore, also I know it won’t happen again, so there is no reason for anyone or thing to get in trouble.”

“How do you know it won’t happen again?”

“I just have a feeling that it won’t.” The principal sat back in his chair and sighed.

“Well if you are not going to tell me I will have to call your father.”

“That is not going to help you. He isn’t going to answer and he is out of town for a few days.”

“Then who is taking care of you?”

“My older brother.”

“Oh yes Dean, right?”

“Yup.”

“Well then I guess I’ll call him down here.”

“Go ahead.” He was a little shock at her answers, he thought they were very mature for a girl her age. After a minute he picked up the phone and called Dean to his office. They sat in silence as they waited for Dean to arrive.

“Dean Winchester to the principal’s office please, Dean Winchester to the principal’s office.”  _ What did I do? I haven’t done anything? Shit, it probably either Sam or Scar. What did they do?  _ These thoughts filled his head as he walked to the office. When he got there he saw Scarlett sitting politely in a chair, while the principal looked exhausted.

“Oh, hello Dean, please take a seat.” He did as he was told and sat next to his sister.

“What is this about sir? Is something wrong?”

“Well, not exactly. I have ask your sister multiple time how she got the cuts and bruise but she said that she won’t tell. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation.”

“Oh I see. Scar, why didn’t you tell the principal what happened?” He turn to face her.

“I told him that I'm not a snitch and that it doesn’t hurt anymore so it’s no big deal.”

“Ok, I understand.” He turned back to the principal.” Well she said that it doesn’t matter to her so it is no concern to you. If it happens again I promise that she will tell you everything. Now I would like to get back to my class”

“I’m sorry son but that is not how this school works. Now tell me how she could have possibly gotten those and you can go.”

“Ok, she fell on the sidewalk a couple times.” He stood up and took Scarlett's hand as he walked toward the door.

“Wait, son you stop right there, that doesn’t make sense, are you lying to me?”

“You ask what could have happen, and that is completely plausible.” He started walking but stopped and turned back to him. “Also, I’m not your ‘son’.” He turn back around and started walking with Scarlett skipping next to him, holding his hand. The principal just sat there in shock, trying to process what had just happened.

Dean walked up to the front desk.

“Can you called Sam Winchester down here please?”

“What for sweetie?”

“I need to talk to him, it's a family issue.”

“Oh, of course. Do you know what class he’s in?”

“Oh, I forgot, you know what never mind I’ll just go find him. Thanks.” They left before she could answer. They walked to Scarlett's class.

“Go get your stuff, we are taking the day off.”

“Okie dokie.” She skipped off to her class and grabbed her stuff with only telling her teacher that she would be back tomorrow. Then skipped back to where Dean was waiting.

“Ok, I need to get my stuff then we’ll get Sammy.”

“Ok.” They went and got Dean’s stuff. He apologized for having to leave, then left. They walk over and saw in a window, Sam was in front of a class writing on the board, with the teacher looking shocked but also a little mad. They waited until Sam was done and on his way back to his seat. Dean open the door and they went it.

“Hello sir, Sam as an appointment, so he as to go.” Sam was look at them with a confused look.

“Ok sure, Sam get you stuff, I'll give you your homework tomorrow.” 

“Ok, thank you sir.” He grabbed his stuff and left with his siblings.

“What's going on? I don't have an appointment.”

“Well the principal was pissing me off so I thought that we would go out for the day and have an adventure or something.”

“Ok whatever, I think my teacher was getting mad at me anyway.”

“And why is that?”

“I kept correcting him, he was doing the algebra the really difficult way, so I showed him how to do it a better way, then he said’ why don't you just teach the class’, so I did, and everyone understood it a lot better, but he was still mad.”

“I’m pretty sure that ‘why don’t you just teach the class’ was not supposed to be taken literally.” Dean laughed and smacked Sam on the back, almost sending him to the floor.

“Yeah whatever, so where are we going?”

“I don’t know I was thinking maybe the state park that is a half hour from here, unless you don’t want to.”

“Sure, what about you Scar? Do you want to go to the state park?”

“Yeah it sounds like fun.”

“Ok, do you guys need anything from the hotel or can we just hit the road?”

“I’m good.”

“Scar? Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh, what? Yeah, I mean no, there's nothing I need, let’s hit the road.”

“Ok, are you ok Scar? You seem pretty out of it.”

No reply, he looked over at his sister, she was just walking, but looked like she was a hundred miles away.

“Scar? Scarlett?” Sam tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

“What?”

“I ask if you were ok, you seem pretty out of it.”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine, just thinking.”

“What about?”

“I think that can wait till we get to the car.”

“Ok, be that way.”

The three of the walked out the Impala in silence. When there Scarlett climbed into the back, Sam and Dean soon followed but in the front. They drove for around 5 minutes before Sam started to talk.

“So what were you thinking about in school that could ‘ wait till we got to the car’.”

“When is dad coming back? I mean I know he just left but I worry about him with no back up, against who know what this time.”

The brothers were shocked at what their little sister had said.

“Well,” Dean started “he said it should only take him about a week on this one, then he’ll come back, don’t worry he is always careful, he’ll be fine and back before you know it.”

“I know but I still worry, what if one time he doesn't come back? What would we do?”

“That's not going to happen and if it did we would go live with Bobby, until I’m 18, then we can go and live anywhere we want. So don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

“Ok, but dad is coming back. Right?”

“Of course he’s coming back, he love us too much to leave us,” said Sam.

“Ok Sam, but if he doesn’t I’m going to pulverize you.”

“Ok, you do that.” Scarlett loved her brother very much but she also loved her father, and was very worried about him when he goes away on hunts. They rode in silence, Sam and Scarlett both reading, while Dean sang along with the radio.


	4. Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Hey, here is a question for you that pertains to something that happens this chapter, Would you date someone with scars?  
> Comment your answer, I'm curious, and if you are curious about my answer, it is yes I would.  
> Have a good day/night!

When they finally got there Dean paid to get in, then parked the Impala. They got out, taking in the beauty and the fresh air. It was mostly a pine forest but the map said there were rivers and a couple waterfalls as well.

“So where to first?” Dean said staring at the map.

“Let's go see the waterfall!”

“Nah, let's go walk on the path through the pine trees.”

“But I want to see the waterfall!”

“Oh come on, what's so interesting about a waterfall?”

“Now, stop fighting, we’ll go on the longer path that leads to the big waterfall. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Yup. Let's go! Come on!” Scarlett was practically pulling her brothers behind her. She had always wanted to see a waterfall, but never had since they had always been on the road.

“Slow down Scar. We have all day to get there and back. Come on, slow down.” Dean was getting tired of his little sister pulling him by the sleeve.

“But Dean, I really want to see the waterfall.”

“And we will but Sam wants to take his time walking down the path.”

“Ugh, fine.” She slowed down but was still holding dean’s hand.

“This is absolutely amazing! I mean look at the flora and fauna!”

“Would you stop being such a nerd for maybe 10 minutes.”

“But have you even stopped to look at these plants! There amazing! And I am not a nerd! I just appreciate nature, unlike some people.” He glared at Dean.

“Hey I like nature just fine, but I don’t nerd out like you. I just like to enjoy the colors and not wonder what species they are.”

“Oh whatever, you guys can go on ahead, and I’ll catch up soon.”

“You know I would love to, but I think we should stick together, just in case.”

“You really should get over your protectiveness, it could lead to a boy getting killed when Scar starts dating.”

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about her dating. Wait! Where did she go? She was just here holding my hand a second ago!”

“What? You lost Scarlett?” Sam yelled.

“Well instead of yelling at me, let's go find her, before she gets into trouble.” They both started yelling for her and jogging down the path. Towards the end where the waterfall was they caught a glimpse of her red plaid flannel that she took from Sam a couple years ago.

“Holy crap, come on.” They both started full out running towards her, but she had her back turned and didn't notice.

When they were about 20 feet away she still hadn’t notice her brother running and yelling her name, the waterfall was very loud and she was very close to it. She also hadn't noticed that she was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, also she had pass the security barrier put up to keep people away for the edge because it was unstable.

Sam and Dean were 15 feet away when she finally turned around, she smiled as she saw her older brothers running towards her but it soon faded when she realized where she was, she was passed the security barrier and that the ground she was on was very unstable. She was about to start running toward her brothers when she saw the ground was cracking, she stop in her tracks and held out her hands to stop her brothers from coming closer, not wanting them to get hurt if something happens. They saw her put her hand out, they were maybe 10 feet away almost to the barrier, they stopped and stared at her with questioning expressions. She yelled to them.

“Don’t come any closer, the ground isn’t stable, it could give way at any moment!” 

Dean realized she was right.

“Can you make your way back here? To safe ground?”

“If I try I might make the ground fall.” The boys were now right up next to the barrier staring at their little sister, Sam was in such shock that without noticing he started to pray to God that nothing would happen to his little sister. Dean was frantically looking around for something that could save her but saw nothing. All of a sudden they all heard a loud grumbling coming from below Scarlett. She had a weak forced smile and yelled again to her brother.

“I love you guys!” Then the ground beneath her collapsed. The last thing the brothers saw of their little sister was her blonde hair and the sleeve of the plaid flannel that was too big for her. 

Sam collapsed to the ground, with his head in his hand, shaking his head and yelling.

“No! No! This can be happening! She can’t be gone!” Dean stood there paralyzed, replaying in his head what had just happened. The image of his little sister trying to be brave for them in her last second. Her voice saying ‘I love you guys’ playing on repeat in his head. He just stood there looking at where she had been just seconds ago. He called out.

“Scarlett! Scarlett! Say something! Please!” He felt like was on the verge of tears when he heard a small voice.

“Dean?” 

“Scarlett? Is that you?” He was shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Yeah, I could use some help!” Sam had perked up and was look at Dean to see what he was going to do. 

“Where are you?”

“On the edge of the cliff, on a small ledge. Can you hurry up? I don’t have all day!” Dean jumped the barrier and ran to the edge, Sam not far behind. He looked down and sure enough there was Scarlett standing on a small ledge about 10 feet down.

“Are you ok Scar?” she looked up, smiled and nodded. Dean told Sam to run back to the Impala and grab the rope from the trunk. Sam hesitated but then took off running down the path. 

As he ran Sam's thoughts were racing.  _ How did she get to that ledge? She’s ok! She's not dead! But how did she get to that ledges? She was like 5 feet from where the ground broke off. I really shouldn’t care, she’s alive and if I get that rope and bring her up then she will be ok and safe. I’m not letting her out of my sight for like a week at least!  _ It took Sam about 8 minutes to get to the impala and back with the rope, even running at his top speed.

When Sam left Dean didn’t really know what to do. He felt useless, he could only stand there and stare as his little sister was on a ledge and could fall to her death with one wrong move.

“Try to not move ok Scar?”

“Darn, I wanted to start dancing. Of course I’m not going to move!”

Dean just smiled, he knew that when she was scared she became more almost adult like. When scarred she started to act like him or Bobby even, he never could understand why, he would have to ask her when she was back on solid ground.

“Are you sure you are not hurt Scar?”

“I think so but my adrenaline hasn’t really settled down enough for me to say for sure, gave me a minute and I’ll try to settle down to see if I’m hurt.” Dean could barely hear her taking deep breaths.

“I think I have a cut on my face. No I definitely have a cut on my face, I found blood.” Dean looked down but couldn’t see much of her face because of her hair and the way she was holding on to the wall.

“Can you move you hair and look up at me? I can’t see your face very well because of your hair.” She did as told but very slowly. No wanting to move to much too fast. Then she looked up at Dean. He could now see a cut that was bleeding it look to be about 2 inches in length. From what he could see it started about an inch down from her right eye and slanted so the other end almost matched up with the corner of her mouth, but he would get a closer look at it when she was back.

Sam finally got back with the rope. He was very out of breath and had to take a minute to catch his breath before they could start to get Scarlett back. After a minute they figured out how they were going to do it. The rope was 25 feet. So they tied it to the barrier and then carefully lowered it down so Scarlett could grab it. When she had it they told her to make it into a harness like thing around her. So then it would be around her legs and waist, like the ones for the rock walk they had climbed a few towns back. She did it and tied it very tightly so there was no chance it would come undone as they pulled her up.

“All set Scar?”

“All good, you can bring me up now.”

The brothers both started to pull her up, even though Dean could probably do it by himself, he was glad that his brother was helping. When she was close enough to the top she put her arms on the edge and started to pull herself up. Dean told Sam to hold the rope, then he let go and ran to help his sister. She had gotten most of her chest on the ground when Dean got to her and pulled her up the rest of the way, but he didn't set her back down. He walk away from the edge and hugged Scarlett. Sam throw the rope down and went to hug his sister too. When Sam got to them Dean put her down but didn't let go. They were all in a big group hug for a couple minutes when Dean finally pulled back. Clearing his throat.

“Ok enough chick flick moments, let's get back to the car.”

He then got up from have been kneeing hug Scarlett, who was a lot shorter then him. Sam also had been kneeing, being only a little shorter than Dean and still a lot taller than Scarlett. 

“Scarlett, never do that again! Ok? Do you understand me? You are never to go running off by yourself without letting me or Sammy know first.” She was a little shocked at her brother's voice, it was very stern and a bit loud but she soon realized that it was because he was scared that he would lose her again.

“Ok Dean, I promise that I won’t do that again.” She took Dean hand in one hand and Sam's hand in the other. They walked back to the car in silence. At the car Scarlett got into the front middle seat and Sam got in next to her in the passenger seat. Dean opened his door but he took a breath before he got into the car. As they drove Dean didn't let go of Scarlett's hand. He had completely forgot about the cut on Scarlett's face. 

“Shit! Scarlett, how is that cut on your check?”

“Oh right I forgot about that, I think it’s ok though.”

“Sammy, would you grab the first aid kit in the glove box and fix it up, just in case.”

“Yeah of course.” He got the first aid kit and started cleaning up the cut.

“It’s a lot deeper than I thought, I’m going to put a couple Band-Aids on it, until we are back at the hotel and can look at it better, ok?”

“Okie dokie, it really doesn’t hurt, like the other ones that I have on my arms and my nose.” From the fight the other day she had one cut on her nose and a couple on each arm.

“Well that's good but I don’t think you want it to scar, right there on your cheek.”

“Yeah, but it would be pretty cool, I could say that I fought off a bear, or wolf, or something like that.”

“Yeah I guess you could do that but when you start wearing makeup and stuff you would just cover it up anyway.”

“True, but I’m not going to wear makeup very often, it’s really expensive if you haven’t noticed Sammy.”

“Yes I have noticed and besides you won’t need makeup, you are already beautiful, right Dean? Dean!”

“What? Oh yeah, you are beautiful and way out of any guy's league, and that's why you will not be dating anyone anytime soon. Right Scarlett?”

“Yes Dean, dad has already told me no boyfriends until I’m 30.”

“I was going to say that you can have a boyfriend when I’m dead but I guess 30 works too.” That earned him a punch in the arm.

“Shut up Dean. I will date someone when I find the right one.”

“Not without me scaring the shit out of the guy first, and if he hurts you, he will not be alive the next day, you know that right?”

“I know that Dean, and you really don’t need to be so protective, I think I can deal with one guy on my own but I promise if I need you or Sam I will tell you right away, no hesitation.”

“Good, Sammy and I would love to kill someone for you, right Sammy?”

“With no hesitation at all.”

“Ok well if I have both of you to kill anyone does that mean I can date before 30?”

Sam and Dean both spoke at the same time. “No.”

“That's what I guesses.” She sigh but the smile never left her face, knowing that she had two amazing older brother and an amazing dad that loved her.


	5. Family is sure something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just kind of a filler for what happened in between the beginning and were I will be putting the story.  
> Like and Comment to let me know you are enjoying the story.

When they got back to the hotel and looked at the cut better Dean was pretty sure that it was going to scar but one that may fade away when she got older. 

They stayed in that town for another 2 week, before and after school Dean would go to his English class and read, while Sam and Scarlett both did homework or read. Their dad had come home and told them that tomorrow was their last day at the school and that they would be leaving right after. They didn't argue or complain they just went along with it like always. At school the next day they told their teachers and their friend that they were leaving. Then after school they went back to the hotel and pack their stuff and left in the impala, following their dad who was in his truck.

In the next couple years they went to school and tried their best to blend in, Sam and Dean had it easier than Scarlett, the cut made it harder to blend in it was now a scar and everyone would stare at it when talking to her, even if they didn't notice they were.

Scarlett still had a smile on her face even if she had a scar and everyone stared at her, she wouldn't care, she tried to not care about what anyone thinks about her except her brothers and her father, they were the only people that mattered to her.

One day after school when Dean had graduated and Sam was a senior and Scarlett was a sophomore she asked Dean something she had wanted to ask for a while.

“Hey Scar how was school?” Dean said as she climbed into the back seat.

“It was fine but I need to talk to about something before Sam comes.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“Ok, well I’ve wanted to ask you about this for a while and well. Can I get my hair dyed?”

“What? You want to dye your beautiful blonde hair? What color?”

“Yes I do, and I want to dye it red.”

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

“Because Dean, maybe if I had some weird color hair people would stare at that instead of the scar on my cheek.” After she said that she instantly regretted it but it was hard to not say it to her brother that she told practically everything too.

“Well, I guess if you want to call dad and talk to him about it, then yes I will take you to get your hair dyed.”

“Yes! I will call him right when we get home, oh and I have enough money from the babysitting job I did for our neighbor the other day!”

“Well good because I wasn't going to pay for it. Why didn’t you want Sam here to ask me this?”

“I don’t know I thought it would be easier to tell one of you first then the other, or maybe it could be a surprise for him?”

“Sure go ahead. I don’t work tomorrow so you make an appointment and I’ll take you out of school for it even. If dad is ok with it of course.”

“Thank you Dean!” She hugged him from the back seat. Then Sam got there and jumped into the car and they drove back to the hotel they were staying in.

At the hotel she called her dad and asked him if she could dye her hair. He was a little concerned at first but in the end he agreed. So she call the hair salon in the town and made an appointment for 9:30a.m. So the next day Dean made her go to school for first hour and said he would pick her up 10 minutes before the appointment. Scarlett was so excited that she could barely focus on her class work. At 9:20 she left the school and found the Impala waiting for her in the parking lot.

“Hey Scar, are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

“I’m sure, it will be fun! Don’t worry.”

“I don’t think I would describe sitting in a chair for hours while someone messes with your hair fun.”

“Yeah well you are a boy, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Since when have you been a girl?”

“Shut up.” She punched him in the arm.

“I know, I know you are a girl, it’s just weird to see you do girly things after I see you kill a vampire.”

“Yeah but killing a vampire, that just runs in the family. This is very different from that.”

“I don’t know about that, your hair was pretty red with blood after that.” That earned him another punch to the arm.

“Just shut up and dive Dean.”

“Ok, fine.” The rest of the drive had no conversation, just them both singing along with the radio.

At the salon Scarlett was quickly taken to another room while Dean had to sit and wait in the waiting room. He read some magazines for about an hour when one of the lady's that was with Scarlett told him that if he wanted he could go sit with his sister while her hair dried. He said yes and followed the lady back to where Scarlett was sitting. There was a lot of tin foil in her hair and Dean thought it looked pretty funny. He just stared at her for a couple minutes trying to take it all in.

“Dean would you stop staring at me. It’s weird.” Scarlett said without even looking at him.

“Sorry, it’s just weird. You have tin foil for hair.”

“Yes Dean I know. I have about 15 more minutes until they will take it out and wash my hair. Then we can go.”

“Fine, so is it going to be like a blood red or like a tomato red?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Great, I just love surprises.” he said very sarcastically.

“Well, maybe you should dye your hair.”

“Yeah no. Why don’t you talk Sammy into that, he has the hair for it.” It was true, Sam hadn’t gotten it severely cut since 10th grade, but goes in to get it shaped every few months.

“Yeah he does. His hair is amazing isn’t it?”

“I think he should get a buzz cut, but he can do what he wants, I guess.”

“Nah he would look weird with a buzz cut, but you are right, he could have it a little shorter.” Then the lady came back and told them that her hair should be done, and she would be ready to go in another 15 minutes. So Scarlett followed the lady and Dean went back to the waiting area.

After the 15 minutes Scarlett came out into the waiting area. Dean was shocked, her hair was the color of her name. Her hair was scarlet colored. It was not overly bright but it was definitely scarlet.

“I told them my name was Scarlett so them showed me the scarlet color hair thing, and I loved it. What do you think?” She spun around letting her hair fly.

“Wow, just wow.” She could see the shocked look in his eyes.

“Do you not like it?”

“No it’s not that, it’s just different and will take some time getting use to, that's all. You look great, don’t worry.”

“Thanks Dean.” She hugged her older brother has hard as she could.

“Yeah whatever, can we go? I’m starving.”

“Sure, back to the hotel?”

“Nah, we don’t have any food there. So we are going for fast food.”

“Big surprise there. Well let's go.” She paid for the service then they left, Dean practically running out of the building. They went and got their food and went back to the hotel.

“Shouldn’t I go back to school?”

“I told them you would be out for the rest of the day. I didn't know how long it would take.”

“Ok, oh well. I’ll get my class work tomorrow.”

“Yup, are you going to come with me to pick up Sammy?”

“Should I? Or should I wait to surprise him here?”

“No you should diffidently come with.”

“Ok! I can’t wait to see his reaction!”

“Yeah me too. What do you think it will be? Like bitch face or almost fainting?”

“Stop it. He will love it!”

“Yeah I know, and I hope he knows that if he doesn’t you’ll beat him.”

“Oh he better know that by now.” A few months ago Scarlett and Sam were practice fighting and Scarlett had beat him big time. She still hadn’t beat Dean yet but she was working on it. 

Dean was 22 and 6 foot 1 inch. Sam was 18 and 5 foot 11 inches. Scarlett was 16 and surprisingly 5 foot 9 inches. Scarlett knew that Sam was going to grow a bit more since Dean had grown a couple inches from when he was 18, but she had no idea if she was going to stay that height or if she was going to grow some more. They never talked about their mother so she didn’t know how tall she was.

“Hey Dean can I ask you something? And you have to promise not to get mad or anything.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“What was mom like?”

“You know I don’t like talking about her.”

“I know but I never really met her, and I want to know what she was like.”

“Ugh. Ok I’ll tell you. She was, well, she was amazing, she was very sweet and caring, she would take me to the park on Saturdays and actually play with me, not just send me off and sit on a bench, she would play tag or whatever I wanted to do, she would make the best pies ever, she was absolutely beautiful, her hair was as blonde as yours use to be, actually thinking about it you look almost exactly like her.” He said that last sentence with a very weak smile, thinking about all the good times with her.

“She sounds amazing, I wish I could have met her.” Scarlett frowned trying to remember anything about her mother but she couldn’t.

“Yeah, me too, you could have turn out to be more of a lady then a hunter if she was around, but you know that after she passed dad became well dad and that was pretty much the end of our normal lives. And my childhood.” He was talking at almost a whisper at the last sentence.

“I’m really sorry Dean, I guess I never really thought about that, after mom died you practically raised Sam and I, I mean you missed what? 4 years of school because of us?”

“Yeah, but it’s all in the past now, can’t change it, well unless you are some sort of God, or maybe a powerful demon? I don’t know but still it’s in the past, let’s live in the present instead. Speaking of the present, we should probably go get Sammy.”

“Oh shit, you’re right! Let's go!” The ran out to the Impala and drove to the school. They sat there and waited for 5 minutes before they saw Sam.

“It’s weird I’m kind of nervous for him to see my hair. What if he really doesn’t like it?”

“He’ll love it, don’t worry, he might need some time getting use to it though. I know I will.”

Sam was walk toward the Impala when he saw some strange girl sitting in the back seat, he didn’t know anyone with that color red for hair, did he? He walked up to the Impala, opening the door and looking at the stranger in the back. Then it hit him.

“Scarlett?”

“Yup! What do you think?” She shook her head letting her scarlet hair fly.

“It is, um, it’s different.” He was still trying to deal with the fact that his little sister dyed her hair the color of her name.

“Well do you like it?”

“Yeah, I mean of course, it’s just wow, you know.”

“Yeah that's what Dean said to but come on is there anything other then ‘wow’ that you can think of?”

“Is it scarlet? The color I mean.”

“Yes it is. I thought it would be fun.”

“It sure is, so why did you do this?”

“Ugh. Because I wanted to.”

“Why would you want to do dye your hair?”

“Because Sam. Now when people look at me or talk about me they can say the girl with scarlet hair or red hair instead of the girl with the big scar on her cheek.” She sat back with her arms crossed.

“Oh, ok I understand, I guess I never thought of it like that, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dean hit Sam in the leg without Scarlett seeing and mouthed to him. ‘Come on dude, now she's pissed or something’ Sam mouthed back. ‘Sorry’ and put his hands up a little in his defense. The ride back to the hotel was quiet other than the blasting radio.

The weeks went on, slowly Sam and Dean got use to Scarlett having red hair. They happen to stay in that town until the end of school so Sam graduated high school with a gpa higher than 4.0, Dean of course called him an over achiever since he just barely graduated. Scarlett on the other hand just finished her 10th grade year and had to more to go.

At the graduation their dad came surprisingly. Scarlett was of course happy to see her father still alive, but Sam and surprisingly Dean both had some stern words for their father. She caught very little of their conversation but what she did she didn’t like very much. It was something about Sam going to college and their dad not liking it, and something about something Dean wanted and that their dad didn't take care of but she didn't catch what it was. She thought it was probably some land or a vehicle that her father owned but she couldn’t think of anything other than his truck that he owned. Then all of a sudden Dean and Sam stormed out of the room they were talking in. Dean grabbed her arm and told her to just keep walking and to not look back. She of course did as she was told but then Dean started walking faster and faster until they were at an almost run and he kept looking over his shoulder. They got into the Impala, and Dean didn’t even wait for Sam to close his door before put in the car in drive and sped off.

“What the hell was that Dean?” Scarlett demanded.

“It can wait, ok?”

“No! I have gone along and blindly followed you and Sam and dad for years! I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!”

“Ugh, Sam fill her in, I have to focus on driving.”

“Yeah.” Sam turn around a bit so he was facing her, more or less. “ I told dad that I wanted to go to college, you know get out of the hunting life, he didn’t like that, then Dean brought up you say that he hasn’t taken care of you since you were 5 months, then said that he should have custody of you, then he said that if dad didn’t like that he would just take you, well I guess both of us so we can get proper educations and get a better life, you can imagine how dad took that so right now he’s probably cursing Dean’s name and trying to chase us.” Then Dean spoke up. “With 2 flat tires if I might add.” Scarlett was sitting there in shock. The thing that she heard them talk about was her. Sure it was true that her dad had very rarely taken care of her and it was almost always Dean, he was still her father.

“Did you even think to ask me what I wanted? What if I wanted to stay with dad? What if I like the hunter life? Did you think about that you morons? Or even where we are going that DAD couldn’t find us?”

The brothers glanced at each other. Then Dean spoke.

“I guess I didn’t think to ask you. Did you want to stay with him?” He spoke with a bit of regret and hopefulness that she would say no.

“Of course not, but still, next time you want to decide my life would you ask me first.”

“Yeah of course.” She could sense the relief in his voice. “And I did think to where we could go, I was thinking the town where Stanford is, and dad never did find out where Sammy wanted to go to college it might take him a few years to find us, I’ll change the license plates on baby and if we want we could even change our names, but I don’t think we’ll have to do that, as long as we don’t end up in the newspapers or anything that dad could see we’ll be fine.”

“Wow Dean, you actually thought about this before?”

“I’ve been dreaming of the day that I could take both of you out of the hunting life, but I’ve never had the courage to stand up to the old man until Sammy did.”

“Wow. You never told me that. And Sam since when did you want to go to Stanford?”

“Since like forever! I want to be a lawyer.”

“Wow, so what will you do there Dean?”

“Hopefully work at a car shop or something.”

“Great so I’ll have a mechanic and a lawyer for brothers.”

“What's so bad about that?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just kind of weird if you think about it.”

“So when you graduate high school do you know what you want to go to college for?”

“I’m not really sure yet, I think something with doctors or something, I don't really know.”

“Ok, well when you decide we will be there for you.”

“I know.” She smile then went to sleep since it had been a long day.

**Scarlett fell asleep knowing that she had the best older brothers the world could have given her. **


	6. Wait? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017! anyone do something fun for new years? I didn't. anyway, I was very busy the past few weeks with Christmas break and now second quarter ending soon. I've been working my butt off with school work. Well please enjoy the next chapter. As always I will try to post in at least a week but I'm not sure when I will get time to post again.  
> Comment something you like about this fic, it would be interesting to know ;)

When she woke up she found that she was not in the impala anymore, she was in a strange white room with comfortable looking furniture and a table with food on it. It was strange to her and yet it seemed familiar to her. She was immediately on her feet and looking around for danger, it was a natural hunter instinct. She called out for her brothers.

“Sam? Dean? Are you here? Dean! Sam!” No reply, then a strange voice spoke. It was deep and almost gravely but yet again somewhat familiar.

“I am sorry, but your brothers are not here Scarlett.” She turned to where the voice was coming from and found a man standing there, he had black hair, blue eyes, and a black suit and tie under a tan trench coat.

“Who are you? Wait, I’ve seen you before but where?” She started to think about where she had seen this man before then her brother came to mind.

“Wait, where are my brother? Are they ok? Are they safe?”

“Your brothers are fine, they won’t even know that you left. Now, my name is Castiel, and yes we have met before.”

“Castiel? Wait, I’ve seen you in my dreams.”

“But it was not a dream Scarlett, you have been here before, when you were 10 and many other times before that.”

“What the hell are you? How do you know my name? What is going on?” She started to back up into a corner, seeing no doors.

“Please calm down. I am an angel of the lord, I’ve known your name since you were brought into existence, and you are here because something that I don’t want to happen is about to happen in your world and I need you to stop it.”

“Hold on, an angel? There's no such thing.” Castiel cocked his head to one side like he didn’t understand something.

“Interesting you were not like this at 10 years old. You excepted that angels exist almost instantly.”

“Sure well I was 10, I’m 16 now, and I don’t trust or believe in things that I don’t proof for and I haven’t heard or seen any proof that Angels exist.”

“But I am standing right in front of you? Is that not proof?”

“I guess but aren’t Angels supposed to have wings and be holy or something? Not some guy in a trench coat.”

“Oh, this is just my vessel, my true form has wings and is the about the size of your Chrysler Building.”

“Holy shit, really? Then why can’t I see you so called ‘true form’ why do you need a vessel?”

“Most humans cannot perceive my true form and I thought you would prefer something more, human.”

“Ok, I guess that make sense. So you said that I had to stop or something?”

“So god was right with this Winchester, your car is about to be in a crash that will kill you and your brother, I need you to stop it.”

“If you are an angel why don’t you do it?”

“Well, the Archangels have said to not interfere personally, so I found a so called loophole, by tell you and giving you the choice to stop it, I am not personally interfering.”

“Ok, wait before did you say something about God and the right Winchester?”

“Oh yes, God predicted that if we ever needed to contact a Winchester when older you would be the one to contact, because you are more trusting than your brothers, he made you that way.”

“So why is my family so important that you might have to contact us?”

“I’m sorry but I am not allowed to tell you that, now I need to send you back, do not tell your brother about me or Angels, do you understand?”

“Yes I guess so but one more thing, if we have met before why don’t I remember you very well?”

“That is because before I have not let you remember for fear that you would tell your brothers, like for instance the time on the cliff when you were 10, I saved you and told you to be more careful and put you on that ledge for your brothers to rescue you.”

“Wow, and yet you still couldn’t do anything about the scar on my face and the years of odd stares because of it?”

“I am sorry about that, I never meant for you to be injured.”

“Yeah I guessed that, so should I be getting back to my world or something?”

“Oh yes of course, but one more thing, I do like your choice in hair color, it is very fitting.”

“Thank you.” Then in the next moment she was in the back seat of the Impala. She sat up instantly remembering what Castiel had told her about the crash. Then she saw it, a semi was coming down the road and swerving in between the lanes, Dean was obviously not paying attention, so she grabbed the steering wheel swerving the impala onto the edge of the road and just barely missing the semi barreling down the highway.

“What the hell Scarlett?”

“The semi was about to hit us idiot.”

“What? Oh my god, I didn’t even notice it was swerving.” He was now looking in the review at the semi still swerving around.

“Yeah, well if you are going to drive, please start paying attention.” She sat back as Dean started driving again.

“Wait I thought you were asleep?”

“I was but I woke up, and just in time I guess.”

“Weird, well I guess that you are either very lucky or have very good instincts.”

“Or maybe we just have Angels watching over us.”

“That's is what mom used to say to us, hey, I never told you that, how did you know that?”

“I don’t know maybe it's subconscious or something, like I heard it when I was a baby and I subconsciously remembered it.”

“Yeah sure. Well I’m dead tired to what do think about pulling into the nearest hotel?”

“Sure, wait is Sam still sleeping?”

“Yup.”

“How on earth did our brother sleep through that?”

“I don’t know he must be really tired. I don't blame him though, he did take on dad earlier, that was take a lot out of anyone.”

“Yeah that's true. I’m going to go back to sleep until we get to a hotel.”

“Ok.”

She leaned against the window and closed her eyes but couldn’t sleep. She was thinking about everything Castiel said, and she was wondering if she would ever see him again.

They got to a hotel, then the next day they finished the drive to Stanford. They found a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment. That is where they stayed for 4 years. Sam was in a 4 year law school thing and Scarlett graduated, top of her class in high school then went to college for a beginner 2 year program in nursing, she and Sam would need more schooling if they wanted serious careers but for now they were happy. Dean had gotten a job at a car shop, and even got to where he owned part of the business.

Today was the day that both Sam and Scarlett graduated from this part of college, they were expecting only Dean and a few friends that they had made at the small party they were throwing but they had a surprise visitor, who wasn't exactly welcome either. Fortunately, Scarlett was the one to open the door.

“Dad?”

“Hey Scarlett. Are your brothers here?”

“Um yeah they are but I don’t think you should see them, they don’t really want to talk to you, or for that matter see you ever again.”

“Yeah, I know.” He looked down at his feet. "You see I finally found it Scar, I found the thing that killed Mary.” Scarlett looked shocked.

“What? When? What is it?”

“I don’t think this is really a place to talk about it, with all your friends in there.”

“Yeah, give me five minutes and we will go get some coffee, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll be down at my truck.” She closed the door and ran to get her jacket.

“Hey where are you going?”

“Oh I just forgot something, I’ll be back in like 20 minutes, don’t worry.” She didn’t wait for a reply before she was out the door and down the stairs. She found her dad standing by his tuck out in front of the building. They walked a few blocks to a coffee shop.

“So what is it?” She ask when they sat down with their coffee.

“It’s a powerful demon.”

“Shit, a demon? That's big, how did you find it?”

“I may or may not have gotten it out of a smaller weaker demon that use to serve the demon.”

“Holy shit dad. You have been fighting demons by yourself?”

“Mostly, I’ve had some help, but now, I have finally found it. I just wanted to come see my kids before I hunt it down and kill it, I won’t be able to check in on you guy for a long time.”

“You’ve been checking on us?” she set down her coffee, to focused on what he was saying to drink it.

“Yeah, I was there at your high school graduation, I’ve been keeping tabs on you for a while, making sure that there are not supernatural creatures around here, so far I’ve gotten a nest of vamps and I think 2 werewolves here, oh and a few hauntings.” He was keeping his face and voice serious.

“Wow, really?” Her jaw dropped a little but not enough to open her mouth.

“Yup, but I won’t be able to do that anymore so I wanted to warn you, to keep your guard up a little more, and don’t get out of practice, I don’t anything to happen to you or your brothers.” John's face was exactly as Scarlett remembered it, except a few new wrinkles and a new scar.

“Oh don’t worry, we all still sleep with a gun on the night stand, and we keep extra salt around, oh and the impala still is loaded in the trunk.”

“Good, well be careful, I need to go and get this demon.”

“Are you hunting it with someone?” She spoke with uncertainty. She wasn't really sure she should be here, talking to the man who abandoned her for weeks at a time but who also was her father and cared about her. 

“Nope, solo hunt.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean even a regular demon is dangerous but a powerful one? That's suicide.” she said with a bit more concern than before.

“Well this is a family issue so I need to take care of this.”

“Ok well, you have to promise me something first.” Scarlett's voice suddenly got very serious

“What?”

“You have to call me once a week, just to let me know you are alive and how close you are, and at anytime it gets too dangerous, you stop or tell me and I’ll come help or something. I refuse to lose another family member to this bastard.”

“Ok, every week, I promise.” John new this tone of voice that Scarlett is using. Mary used the same one when she would not take no for an answer.

“You swear on mom's grave?”

“You are a silly girl, I swear on Mary’s grave.”

“Ok, you can go hunt your demon now.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later, and watch out for your brothers for me.” he took a step to leave but Scarlett stopped him.

“I will, it was nice to see you dad.” She gave him a long hug before leaving.

**She walk back to the apartment with a pie in a plastic bag. _Dean will definitely believe that I went to get pie, right? Of course, oh the look on their faces when I put whip cream in the pie plates and smash it in their faces._ She laughed a bit out loud. **


End file.
